leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Champion pages: Visual Upgrade.
This is a proposition about the current visual style of the Champion Pages. It would involve minor changes to the C-top and Champion Info Templates. Upcoming Rework/PBE Satus change First up, Making the UPCOMING REWORK/PBE Status button a part of the C-top template via another #ifeq switch. Rather then using a Tabber to manually edit every Champion going to receive a rework/change. This will achieve a number of things: * Less visual and technical clutter on the Champions main page, to specify: ** VISUAL: No more "Live", "PBE Status" and "Upcoming Rework" buttons. ** TECHNICAL: No more loading of the "Tabber" template and the additional skill set with scaling. (this saves time) * Easier management of reworks due to it being a separate page that can be removed when the update goes trough to live. * Separation of interest and comment sections: ** People that want to know about the champion now get a page with just that champion and the comments about the live state of his kit. ** And people that want to know about the upcoming rework now get a completely different page with their own comment section. Drawbacks: * Creating more temporary pages, for each rework/change in progress we have information on. * None other I can think of. XX is a champion! Secondly and less importantly, removing the "xx is a champion in League of Legends." bit found on every champion page. Or relocating it to be in the Champion Info template. This will remove the out of place look that the floating text provides... Champion Background Strategy Skins & Trivia Update } style="height:94px;vertical-align:middle" | }|disp_name|¬}}| }|pst2|disp_name}}| }}}}}} the Magus Ascendant a Champion in League of Legends |Ability Details|| style="vertical-align:middle;width:200px" or }} |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0;" | |} | |} Abilities Edit level) magic penetration on his basic abilities. Every 10 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack restores 40 + (5 level) mana. Attacking an enemy champion restores three times the amount instead. }} }} Xerath starts charging, increasing the range of Arcanopulse over the next few seconds. While charging, Xerath cannot attack or use his other abilities and his movement speed is slowed by 35%. After 4 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels. |description2 = After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling2 = |range = ~700 to 1400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a 0.5 second delay dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a target 200-radius area by 10% for 2.5 seconds. Enemies hit directly take 60% increased damage and are slowed by a greater amount instead. The empowered slow decays down to 10% over the duration. |leveling = % |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} After a 0.5 second delay, Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between 0.5 and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Stasis Orb has travelled. |leveling = |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location, briefly revealing the surrounding area. While anchored, his basic abilities and attacks are disabled but he gains 4 charges of Arcane Barrage that can be fired with the left or right mouse button. Xerath has up to 7 seconds to use all the charges and can reactivate Ascension to end it early. When Ascension ends, Xerath gains 50% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a 0.5 second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a moderate area. Xerath gains sight of the target location which lingers very briefly after the strike hits. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Discussion ew no. Issues: * "less visual clutter" -> add stat icons and "a champion in the league of legends" you've lost me. * "a champion in the League of Legends" is used for citation and is a relic of older times. It provides legitimacy. Perhaps 1 in the header instead, with the reference embedded? * WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THE ABILITY DETAILS THING YET. Try to do one thing at a time. You don't have a notes section, so perhaps you're thinking it would be easier just to do both updates at the same time.... I disagree. Let's go serially. Tackle ability details first, finish it off, then talk about another possible revamp. * This might seem like power abuse, but an infobox template used across the entire site, forming the primary content of the primary pages should not be individually edited. As such, please test templatey stuff personally as a user subpage or /sandbox, then submit for general approval (not necessarily voting, but discussion of features like this BEFORE it goes live, with the possibility of rejection), and then bug an admin to copy-paste. Taking initiative is good, but when we have multiple people trying to remake champion pages every two months, the process should be formalized. 17:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ninjamask: * I like the stats icons, cause I can see faster which stat is what with a picture and generally think it looks better. * "a champion in the League of Legends" - Not needed. We don't have other champions, right? The reference link can go elsewhere. (I already have a template ready for the reference link.) -- Ninjamask (talk) 07:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC)